Ruby's Pizza Party
by The XPS
Summary: Ruby is hungry, and Weiss secretly works as a pizza delivery girl [WhiteRose. Duel Prompt Challenge fic]


A/N: Alright, let me explain. I was (forcefully) drafted to a Specific WR Chat Client. On there few other authors and writers, along with some other WR enthusiasts decided to have a 'competition' of a sorts with a smutfic. We had a requirements to fulfill. Here are the following requirements that we needed to fulfill :

Either Weiss or Ruby is a pizza delivery girl, and the other orders a pizza. Smut has to somehow result from this. The length of the fic must be between 3-5k words (Excluding the Author's note) and written in 72 hours. This can be Canon Beacon or an AU. My fic must include Breast worship while the other writer, Webdog177 himself, must include ass worship in some way. And we were to be graded on a scale of 1-10 for Lewd content, how well the ass/breast prompt was satisfied, and overall enjoyment for a total of 30 points.

The 'competing' fic for this, as this was "technically" a duel, was written by THE ONE, THE ONLY, Webdog177 himself! And is fittingly titled "Weiss' Pizza Party". Be sure to check it out - its fucking fantastic.

Also, feel free to grade this using the same scale above and post it in a review for each fic! And more importantly,

One last thing, THE ETERNAL DEBATE CONTINUES. Who is the true Dom and True Sub? Weiss? or Ruby? YOU DECIDE.

Anyway, enjoy the show!

* * *

Slash!

Dodge!

Crack!

Today was Friday, which meant that Ruby had found herself in the combat simulation room. Though usually she would be with her team, today she was alone as she continued to attack the Granite like Grimm that she had spawned for this practice session. Blake and Yang had gone off after their last class to the city, no doubt to hang out in another one of their "non-dates" as Yang had put it. And Weiss, for some reason, was always gone on Fridays and never returned until 9 or so. Ruby had asked once, and Weiss skirted around the question. Since then, Ruby had not asked Weiss about it as she respected her privacy.

Dodging a swipe from the creature, she slashed forward and finished the creature off and causing it to disintegrate. As soon as she confirmed that she had finished it off she folded up her weapon, wiping off the sweat from her forehead as she caught her breath. Brushing some matted hair from her forehead, she checked her scroll for the time. It was around 8:00, which meant that Weiss would be back soon. With the thought of Weiss cuddling with her, she decided to head over to her dorm to wash up so that she would be clean for Weiss' return.

As she walked back to her dorm, her mind wandered about the ivory haired girl. How she had drastically changed in such a short amount of time. Sure it took half of the first semester for Weiss to even talk to her, but now they were dating! In only a year and a half! She hid herself from her peers, but when they were alone Weiss would open up to her. It was such an about face in her personality, and the fact that only Ruby was able to experience it was something that she treasured.

Her mind was taken out of thought by a loud rumble of her stomach, wincing as she felt her stomach growl, clearly it was upset at the fact that it had not been fed yet. Though there was nothing to eat at the dorms, the kitchen hadn't been repaired from Weiss' attempt to cook dinner some time ago, the cafeteria was closed, and asking Yang to bring her some food from their non-date would just result in her food being lost or eaten by her sister. Though, she has been craving some pizza lately…

Having decided on what she was going to eat she went to the app of her favorite Pizza place on her scroll and placed and order, and because she didn't have much money she cashed in on the free pizza reward she had on her account. Filling up the toppings with as much meat as she could, she submitted the order to the restaurant, closing the app and opening the door to her room.

She kicked off her shoes and walked to the bathroom to get her shower ready, to wash up from her gym visit. Now that Pizza was on her mind, and the fact that Weiss was not here, her mind had for some reason given her the image of Weiss as a Pizza Delivery Girl. Hat and all. Her white hair beneath the cap as she would hand her the pizza…

Ruby shook herself out of those thoughts, making sure that she turned on the cold water and splashing it on her face. They have been…intimate before…but the mere thought that Weiss would work anywhere, much less a Pizza Place, was preposterous. Someone like her should be working at the head of a large company, not making Pizza Deliveries. And besides, asking Weiss to wear a Pizza uniform would be like asking Yang to cut her hair with Rusty scissors.

Finishing her quick shower up, she walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and clean. And because she was in her dorm alone, she was able to walk out and freely grab her clothes without being embarrassed by Weiss or Blake seeing her. She didn't mind Weiss, but she did mind Blake even if she knew Blake wouldn't stare. She threw on her sleepwear, since it was going to be a Friday night in. Slipping on her tank top, rose pattern pants and putting on some slippers, she went to check on the status of her pizza using that fancy tracker.

"Your order was boxed and is out for delivery by Weiss."

Ruby blinked as she looked at her scroll, making sure that she hadn't mis-read that. Her mind briefly made the unlikely connection that this was her Weiss, but that didn't make any sense, so she just ignored. It's probably another Weiss, or they just made a mistake. It's wasn't too uncommon, so she just dropped it there. Walking to her drawer, she pulled her wallet and pulled out some bills for a tip.

"Weiss, the delivery girl. Hehe." Ruby chuckled, laughing at the thought again. Today was such a weird day indeed. Looking around, she saw that the dorm was a mess and decided that now would be a good time to clean up. She was sure that Weiss would appreciate it, seeing as the ivory haired girl was usually tired when she came back. "She's probably working on something for her company." Ruby said a loud. The scythe-wielder resected what Weiss was doing, even if she knew nothing about how a business works.

As she was putting her boots away, there was a knock on the door that grabbed her attention. Throwing the boots in the corner, she grabbed the lien from the desk and with a jump, hop and a skip was at the door. Unlocking it, she opened and outside was indeed her Pizza. However, her attention was not on the pizza itself, even if it smelled delicious. No, her attention was on the person who was holding her Pizza.

Ruby stood slightly slacked jawed as the person holding her food was none-other than her partner. She was wearing a blue collared shirt with three buttons and the Pizzeria Logo on the sleeves. Her hair was in a centered ponytail and was covered by a blue cap. Her bottoms were just a pair of black uniform pants and her ensemble was finished up by some black work shoes. After taking in what she was wearing, Ruby looked up to meet Weiss eyes and saw that her own eyes were wide, as if she was a dear in a set of headlights and had a deep scarlet blush that made her look adorable.

"U-um." She stuttered, something that immediately made her look even more adorable. Weiss is the very definition of composure. Never, in the time that she had known Weiss, had she seen her like this. She has stuttered, especially during some more intimate encounters, but in public that was a rarity. "U-uh, delivery for Ruby R-rose." Weiss finished her sentence, her face going from embarrassed to ashamed.

Weiss looked at Ruby, who was still eyeing her with mouth slightly open. She felt her face heat up as she saw Ruby's eyes roam her body and snapped at her. "Ruby, can you please take it? I just want to go inside." Ruby jumped at her tone and grabbed the Pizza, moving aside so that Weiss could walk inside. The Fencer quickly walked in, hiding her red face in shame. Her shift was over, since this was a free Pizza that meant that she would be able to keep whatever tip she would be given. Though, she now knew she wasn't going to receive one as the recipient was Ruby of all people.

Ruby placed the pizza on the table, and slowly addressed the obvious elephant in the Room. "So…is this where you go on Fridays?" She asked, tilting her head just so.

Weiss, still red, turned to Ruby and saw that there was no malice or teasing tone that she had expected. She didn't know why, but she was expecting her partner to laugh at her misfortune of having to work for a Pizza Place. At minimum wage no less. Clearing her throat, she nodded slowly as Ruby was still expecting an answer to her question. "Yes, I take a few hours to work at the local Pizza Restaurant to have some extra money on hand." She admitted.

"But, aren't you heiress to the biggest dust company in the world or something? Isn't this…below you?"

"My father, after I refused to return home, had cut me off from my allowance. Which meant that only the money that had been able to pull out before is the only money I have now. And most of it is gone because I needed to pay the tuition upfront." She explained.

"But, how have you been able to take me out on these fancy dates in the past?"

"Well…I worked some other jobs before, though they either closed down or moved out. This was the only place that was hiring that wasn't one of those…male enjoyment…places." She sighed, her eyes flicking down and breaking eye contact.

"Oh Weiss." Ruby said as she walked over and wrapped her in a hug. "You didn't need to do that."

Weiss pulled away, locking eyes with her again. "Of course I did, otherwise how would I be able to take you out?"

"We could have just hung out here or just taken a walk! I wouldn't mind!"

"But that's not good enough! I want to take you to any restaurant because you only deserve the best!" She responded, her voice wavering slightly.

Ruby was taken aback by the comment, she didn't know how much it truly meant to Weiss to be able to take her out places. "What do you mean?"

Weiss crossed her arms. "What do you think it means? It means, that you only deserved the best. And I want to make sure that I can take you places. And if that means that I have to work at some Pizza Place to show my love for you, then so be it." Weiss froze as she finished, seeing Ruby's eyes widen as she just admitted that she loved her. Neither of them had exchanged those three lines, and Weiss had just said it.

"Did…did you just-"

"I mean that I love your company when I take you out is all." Weiss said, trying to backpedal on what she had said, though it seemed that Ruby was not buying it for a second.

"No, I'm pretty sure you just said you loved me." Ruby said, her face breaking out into an ear-to-ear grin. Weiss' eyes widened as she saw that grin of hers…Along with a special glint in her eyes. "Plus, I should pay you for the trip here."

"No, that's quite alright! I'll just go wash up!" Weiss said as she took another step back to counter Ruby's step forward.

"Don't you need to head back to work?" Ruby asked, curious as to why she was going to take a shower.

"That was my last delivery, and since it was a free one they told me to head home. I brought my outfit in that small bag on the table." She explained

"Oh Really now?" Ruby purred as she closed the gap between them in two steps. "Then maybe I should give you a…tip. You know, for your trouble?" The scythe-wielder whispered into her ear huskily as she bit gently on her ear-lobe, causing the ivory-haired features to turn scarlet.

"I don't really think its necessary Ruby. How about we relax instead?" Weiss insisted, she wanted to do it but she couldn't simply give in. Besides, she liked it when Ruby took control.

"Sure, we can cuddle…After I give you my 'Tip'" She said as she picked up the lighter women in a bridle carry, dumping her on the bed. She squeaked when she was unceremoniously dropped on the bed, but before she could even confront the person her lips were captured by Ruby. Weiss felt her tongue asking for entry, and Weiss obliged. She felt it make contact with her own, and moaned into Ruby's mouth. She pulled away and gently bit on her lip, causing Weiss to gasp as she looked up at her silver-eyed partner.

Ruby then got up and flung Weiss' shoes off, and pulled her pants off in one swift move. That left Weiss clad in her socks and underwear, along with her uniform shirt. She hastily pulled off Weiss socks, kissing the soles of her feet before working her way up her left leg. She nibbled on a particularly sensitive part of her thigh, causing Weiss to whimper in pleasure as Ruby continued kissing down to her and reached to her underwear clad center. She gasped as Ruby licked the cloth, from the bottom all the way to the sensitive bud, causing her to buck her hips slightly upwards.

"Ruby, please." Weiss whimpered, she hated when Ruby was in a teasing mood. And it seemed that she was in such a mood. Ruby didn't say anything, opting her lifting her shirt up and kissing up her waist. She made sure to leave marks and bruises on every inch of her taut and form midsection. It never ceased to cause Ruby to blush when Weiss would complement her on her abs, but Weiss did have firm muscle there as well, and it was the subject of her affection as she slowly licked her naval, licking around it and causing Weiss to squeal.

She threw her cap off and undid her hair tie which caused her hair to splay around her, and in Ruby's eyes Weiss looked like an angel as she opted to simply stare.

Weiss' pink face turned red as she saw that Ruby was staring at her. "Ruby, what are you staring at?!" She asked, confused and aroused.

Ruby shook her head and locked eyes with her. "Sorry, I couldn't stop myself from admiring your beauty" She admitted.

Weiss turned her head slightly, avoiding making eye contact with Ruby. "Well, could you at least continue what you were doing?" She huffed, causing Ruby to chuckle.

"I thought you didn't want to do this?" She teased.

"Well, you carried me to the bed, and stripped me of my clothing so the least you could do it-"Her small rant was cut off by a sharp intake as Ruby kissed her throat.

"Sorry, I just needed to do that." The Team Leader explained, not feeling the least bit sorry for what she did. Going back down to her midsection, she continued to leave small kisses to the pale skin. Sometimes she would use her teeth and gently bite down on an area that she was licking, coaxing surprised gasps and whimpers out of the heiress. Her hands moved as well, as they began to gently knead the flesh, giving her a gentle massage as she continued to lick, kiss and suck on every single piece of her milky white skin. Her hands moved down on their own as she began to massage her thighs, Weiss moaning in delight as her muscles were given the attention. Weiss slowly melted as Ruby was multitasking, massaging and kissing her body in such a way that made her lose control. She moved up and stopped as Weiss' breasts were covered with a simple white bra, though she could barely make out a red lining on the inside of her bra. Her emblem was on the right cup.

This is where Ruby's mind had started to wander again. Weiss isn't exactly…well endowed….compared to the rest of her team. Weiss was self-conscious of herself and her body, being smaller and looking a lot more fragile than the rest of her team. And her breasts were just another thing she hated about herself. She sometimes she would catch the ivory haired woman looking at herself, that look of shame and disappointment always present as Weiss forced herself to look in the mirror and see herself in a negative light.

Though, in Ruby's eyes they were perfect. She didn't want Weiss to be bustier, her breasts were the perfect size for her to do whatever it is she wanted. She would say she had developed a bit of a fetish for her partners breasts. They were small, but they fit perfectly in her hands. Her pink nipples were perky, and very sensitive to Ruby's fingers.

Weiss cleared her throat as she caught Ruby staring.

"Heh, sorry. Can I take it off?" She flashed her a smile.

"Go ahead." Weiss nodded.

Ruby's hands went around to her back and undid the clasps to her bra, and pulled it off completely. Her eyes took in the sight of her perky, petite breasts. Her pink nipples hard already as they were exposed to the cooler air of their dorm. She gently cupped them and massaged them, the girl below humming in approval as Ruby's hand massaged her small mounds. She brought her mouth to the underside of her breasts and licked slowly, causing Weiss' breath to hitch as she felt her moist tongue lick that very sensitive area. Her tongue maneuvered around as she licked her breasts, leaving small bites as her tongue traveled around. She made sure to leave a few marks though, making sure to make Weiss understand that she appreciates them. Her mouth finally arrived at her perky nipples and Ruby enveloped one of them into her mouth, her tongue licking around the sensitive peak. Weiss moaned and lifted her chest up to the scythe-wielders mouth.

Ruby rolled the pink peak using her teeth, something that made Weiss release a sound between a gasp and a whimper. She switched nipples, but instead of leaving the other one alone she snaked her hand up to it. As she enveloped the other one into her mouth to service it the same way as the left one, her hand moved to the left one and began to play with it. Using the pad of her finger caused the girl below to hiss in pleasure, while pinching it lightly released a quiet squeal. But there was one noise that she wanted to hear, and it took precision and just the right combination to coax it out of her. Rolling the right nipple between her teeth while breathing through her teeth, while rolling the left nipple between her index finger and thumb while at the same time gently pulling on it. She smirked around the peak as her efforts were rewarded with a long whine of lust from the heiress. She continued playing with her breasts for some time, leaving marks on each one as well as the space between them. It seems that Weiss had a definite sensitive area and that was it, judging by the way she squealed constantly as she licked, sucked and bit in that area as well.

She moved up her breasts and towards the heiress' collarbone, again making sure to bite on it gently so that it would leave a mark. Her tongue left a trail of saliva along the heiress clavicle, causing Weiss to shudder. She left a mark there, biting down and suck a little hard before moving up to her neck. There she peppered the sensitive area with kisses, but didn't leave marks. Unlike the others, she would not be able to hide something as dark as a hickey on her neck. No matter how much makeup she put on. But, that didn't mean that Ruby wasn't allowed to simple lick the sensitive area. Which is exactly what she did, and even though she had JUST said she wouldn't, she couldn't help but bite her neck gently causing Weiss to cry out in pleasure.

She trailed kisses up her jawline, before finally getting to her lips and pressing her lips to hers. Weiss wrapped her hands around her neck, deepening the kiss. While kissing her, Ruby's hands when down to her undergarments. Which, it should be pointed out, were moist. She ran a finger down the dampened cloth, causing Weiss to moan into the kiss. Slipping a finger beneath the waist band, she slow pulled them down so that they were on her thighs.

Ruby moved Weiss up the bed a little, and pulled her underwear down her thighs and completely off. As she did previously, she began from her right foot this time and began to kiss down. Though she made a few extra stops, specifically to the heel of her foot to nibble on it and cause Weiss to giggle, kissing her calf, which cause Weiss to sigh, and her knee, which with simples licks she made the heiress shudder. Her lips trailed down to her thigh, licking the milky white thighs and leaving marks on their before finally moving up to the heiress' sex. It was wet and wanting, the white curls that covered her sex were neatly trimmed. Shamelessly, she used her finger to run it from the top of the slit all the way to the bottom, causing Weiss to hiss. Ruby was rewarded with a bit of her arousal, and without shame made sure that Weiss saw her taste her essence.

"Hmmm. You taste like mint this time~" Ruby teased.

"Ruby, that was-"Her reprimand was interrupted by a gentle kiss on her clitoris, causing the ivory haired woman to moan loudly.

Without warning, Weiss found herself being rolled over, but a gentle bite on her shoulder followed by her cry made her forget about what just happened. She felt Ruby's lips trail down her back, feeling teeth gently bite and leave even more marks. Though, Weiss couldn't complain. She left just as many on Ruby, and even some on places that could be seen.

She kissed down her back, finding a particular hotspot that seemed to cause Weiss to squeak and squirm. Of course doing it once wasn't enough, so she did it several times. And nibbling on the area made her squeak even louder, her body twisting as the sensitive flesh was assaulted by her mouth.

Finishing up with her back, she found herself at the heiress ass. Weiss' ass was a sigh and a half, it was small but firm thanks to her routine. Her hands roamed around her toned cheeks, not even coming up with an excuse aside from simply wanting to fondle her ass. She moved her hand in circular motions, enjoying the feeling of her rear-end. It was just the perfect combination of firm, plump and roundness. She couldn't resist as she lowered her mouth and, again, nibbled on the firm cheek. Weiss made a confused sound, something like a whine, as Ruby kissed her cheeks. She bit down, leaving several more marks on the perfect skin before deciding that she had enough of tasting Weiss' body.

Gently flipping her over, Ruby saw how Weiss had reacted to that. She had a pink blush that spread down to her chest, along with shallowed breathing and slightly glazed eyes. She had a small, lusty smile as she looked at Ruby, her eyes roaming her partner's body.

"Ruby, you should-"Weiss couldn't finish as she had a finger pressed to her lips.

"Remember, this is your tip." She chided as she kissed her waist line and started going lower. She bit and sucked and licked her pubic area, making sure to rile up Weiss as much as she could. Weiss of course, reacted as expected, releasing more melodic moans as Ruby continued to play her like an instrument. Ruby was an expert at finding the spots that would release a certain high pitched whine or groan, a squeal or giggle. You could say that she was had acousticophilia, judging by how the heiress sounds would affect the team leader.

Her mouth moved lower, until she was greeted by Weiss soaked lower lips. She could see it glisten slightly, her lips swollen with arousal and her pink nubbin slightly erect. She blew on her pink clitoris, causing Weiss to whine and curl her fingers and toes. She pressed the tip of her tongue onto the bud, and Weiss released a high pitched gasp, followed by whimpers as she flicked the tip of her tongue.

"Ruby, Ruby please." Weiss begged, unable to take her girlfriends teasing any longer.

Ruby chuckled, she wanted to have a little more fun but this was about making Weiss relax before anything else. So, without warning she inserted a finger into her. The heiress screamed, only for her breath hitched as she felt the digit squirm inside her. She felt as Ruby's finger searched for something, and as soon as she hit that sweet spot, Weiss screamed.

Ruby rubbed the area several times, releasing several wanton screams from the heiress, so that she made sure that was her most sensitive area. She inserted another finger, and began to slowly pump her fingers into Weiss' core. Meanwhile, her mouth was kissing her clitoris and she used her other hand to make sure that it couldn't retract back behind its protective hood. She began to pick up the tempo, kissing around the sensitive nub just to add to her pleasure. Her hot walls would squeeze around her fingers, trying to milk them of something. Her attention, all of it, was then directed to the white haired woman's clit. She pressed a kissed to it, then licked it. Weiss at this point was moaning as Ruby continued to pump into her core, leaking her arousal onto the floor. She continued to pick up the pace, knowing that Weiss was getting close. Not that she could blame her in the slightest, she was slowly teasing the heiress early after all.

Weiss' moans were getting louder, another sign that she was getting close to her release. She got back up and brought her mouth back to her breasts, enveloping one her nipples again as she gently but firmly rolled it between her teeth while breathing through her teeth to slightly chill the peak. Weiss arched her back into her mouth, allowing Ruby easier access as she did the same with her other. Her thrusts never ceased.

"Ruby…Ruby….Ruby" She kept repeating, the scythe-wielder's name becoming something like a prayer for Weiss as she was being lifted higher on the throes of ecstasy. Ruby then pressed her lips to Weiss' own, silencing her as her tongue invaded the heiress own. She moaned loudly as they made contact, and Ruby felt her hot walls clench harder around her fingers. Ruby knew she was close, and knew exactly what to do to bring her over the edge. With some clever maneuvering, she was able to keep the kiss going but moved her free hand to her clitoris, above the hand that was still pumping quickly and loudly into Weiss' wet core. With her index finger and thumb, she managed to get a hold of the erect nub and roll it between her fingers.

That was it, with a muffled squeal Weiss came onto Ruby's hand. Her inner muscles clenched around her fingers as they continued to assault that sensitive spot inside of her, all while her other hand was busy assaulting her clitoris. The fencer saw white as Ruby continued to push her up higher and higher into the throes of pleasure. Ruby stopped her ministrations and pulled away from the kiss, seeing how relaxed Weiss seemed. Her eyes were closed, and she had a smile on her face as her head lolled to one side. She removed her fingers from Weiss' soaked core. She saw that her fingers were coated in her essence, and shamelessly took a small sample…Of course, when I saw small sample it means that she sucked it off her fingers, and she licked it off of her core as well, causing Weiss to buck slightly and roll her hips towards the warm tongue despite having just come hard. She had stamina, after all.

She stripped herself naked as well, her own core dripping with need as she moved Weiss and slipped her beneath the sheets. She then slipped underneath them, making sure to wrap her arms around Weiss as she pressed her chest against her back. Weiss seemed to return from her high, though she looked around with glassy eyes and saw that she was being spooned.

"How was it?" Ruby whispered.

"It was…great." She smiled.

"Good. Was my Tip sufficient?" Ruby asked, giggling as Weiss buried her face into the pillow.

"Ugh, Ruby! We were having a moment!" She whined uncharacteristically

"Sorry." Ruby was not sorry in the slightest, teasing her was too much fun to stop.

"Ugh, whatever…"The heiress said, before another question came to mind. "Wait."

"Hm?" Ruby responded

"How do you have money? I doubt Beacon is paying for you to go out shopping." Weiss asked her.

"Tutoring! I just go to the library and help those who need help!" Ruby stopped, feeling Weiss shake within her arms. "Um, Weiss?"

"You mean to tell me, that I was working at some stupid Pizza place when I could have been here instead, teaching others without having to humiliate myself?!" Her voice rose as she turned around to face Ruby, Blue eyes locking onto Silver. "And you didn't tell me?"

"You didn't bring it up!"

"Because I didn't know!" Weiss groaned. "You are insufferable. Are there at least any open spots?"

"Lots! We actually need more people!" She said, a little too cheerfully.

Weiss simply growled. Though her eyes turned devious as she had a better idea. "Well, if that is the case…maybe I should help out as well."

"Yeah! You totally-"She was cut off by a cry of pleasure as she felt a finger enter her.

"Oh, I will…I will just need to…prove myself…to you of course." She said, kissing her neck.

Ruby whimpered as she felt Weiss' hands roamed her body, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Author's Note at the Ending: That was fun, and three days (somewhat) well-spent. Not my best work by any stretch for the imagination, blame the sudden cold I caught for that, but overall a decent read and even some laughs here and there (mainly at my meme tier titles, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯). This "Duel" went over well, and was alot of fun. So we'll most likely do another soon. If anyone has any prompts they'd be willing to share (WR, please), feel free to let us know! Here is the criteria:

1 plotline (IE, weiss/ruby as a pizza girl), 1 Kink (IE, ass worship, leg fetish, etc), and a word length.

And we'll see what we can do with it! Should be fun!


End file.
